


Through Time and Space

by iwtv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, MINOR SPOILERS for Thor Ragnarok, Milking, Rough Sex, a shameless PWP, and got inspired, because i just saw the movie, handjobs, loki confesses to missing his brother, takes place at the end of Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Just what the tags say. [SPOILERS] More specifically this takes place after they've escaped the destruction of Asgard and Loki enters the room Thor is in. Thor tells him he'd hug him if Loki were really there and then sees that Loki really *is* there.  Not my first m/m but it is my first time writing for this pairing so be kind. :)





	Through Time and Space

“You’re here.”

Thor echoed his words, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. Loki put down the object that had been thrown at him and approached his brother.

“I understand if you want to keep me away from the others,” said Loki, eyes downcast. Thor looked at his smooth and creamy skin and how it contrasted against his ink-black eyelashes as Loki looked down.

“But,” continued Loki, looking up, “I would greatly appreciate some time with you first.”

His ice-blue eyes seemed to want to focus anywhere but on Thor.

“Some time?” asked Thor, uncertain. “Loki, look at me.”

It was so easy for Loki to deceive people even when he looked right at them, but Thor stepped in close to his brother, forcing their gazes close. Loki swallowed. Thor caught the motion of his Adam’s Apple moving over the delicate skin of his throat.

“Despite everything, I’ve…missed you,” said Loki.

Thor’s heart skipped a beat. Tentatively he reached out and clasped Loki’s shoulder—gently. Loki neither pulled back nor looked away. If anything those ice-blue eyes seemed to fill with something much warmer.

Thor stepped in even closer, his hand sliding up the curve of Loki’s neck and his fingers tangling themselves in his soft black hair.

“How?” he asked simply.

Loki’s nostrils flared, pupils growing larger.

“How what?”

“How did you miss me?”

Loki swept his eyes up and down his brother’s strong form, thin lips parting. Then those lips were suddenly pressed against his brother’s. Thor moaned. The kiss was demanding. He dug his fingers tighter in Loki’s hair and pulled him close, opening his mouth. Loki plunged his tongue inside, eager to taste what he’d missed.

Time had lost all meaning by the time Thor had his brother naked and panting against the table, his lean, milk-white body on display for him. Thor sucked kisses over the pebbles that were Loki’s nipples, hardening them. He kissed down the center of him, raking his fingers over Loki’s tight stomach.

“I want to see you,” breathed Loki, pulling Thor back up. Thor dragged himself away from tasting Loki’s cock to take off his armor. Once he’d tossed it aside Loki surged forward, biting along Thor’s thick neck and raking his hands over his brother’s chiseled form.

“We are so different in so many ways, you and I,” Loki said.

“There is a saying on Earth, that opposites attract,” countered Thor as he nipped at Loki’s ear, his breath now hot and heavy. Loki moaned, hands fumbling at Thor’s belt. He unbuckled it and loosened the tight leather pants, dipping his hand in and coming back out with his prize, already half-hard in his hand.

Thor’s breath hitched as Loki squeezed over the tip of his cock. Thor let himself relax into the touch, rutting into Loki’s fist between them as Loki’s knuckles bumped over his stomach. Then Loki took both their cocks in his hand.

Thor cursed softly in Asgardian.

“Fuck me,” Loki whispered.

Thor felt himself harden even more. He wrapped one arm around Loki’s waist and lifted him, using the other to clear off the table behind them. Various glasses and jars crashed to the floor. He ignored them, placing Loki there instead. Loki leaned back and stroked his cock, now flushed and beautiful against his skin, as Thor took off his boots and pants. He raised two fingers to Loki’s mouth. Ice-blue eyes locked with his own as Loki opened his mouth and let his brother plunge his fingers inside. Loki sucked them, wetting them.

Thor moved between Loki’s legs and worked his fingers inside him, gasping softly at how his brother opened for him and at the heat coming from within. Loki tossed his head back and closed his eyes as Thor’s fingers pumped him.

“So beautiful,” Thor moaned. “You may not be a real god, but you are a god to me.”

Loki whimpered. When he looked at Thor now, his eyes were heavy with lust, cheeks beginning to flush.

Thor replaced his fingers with his cock, teasing at his brother’s rim.

“Tell me you missed me first,” said Loki. “Tell me you longed for me, even on Earth, even when you were with _her_.”

Thor bent between Loki’s legs and brought their mouths together again, kissing him fiercely.

“I missed you,” he panted into Loki’s mouth, his cock rubbing up and down the sensitive skin between Loki’s scrotum and hole.

“I missed you all the time, even with her,” he confessed, feeling no shame.

“Show me,” said Loki. There was that belligerent mischief on his face as he looked up at Thor and it made Thor’s cock ache.

He pushed his cock inside, hands gripping either side of Loki’s thighs as he did so. Loki’s eyes screwed shut, mouth open.

“Oh yes, yes please brother,” he begged. “You’re so big. Fill me.”

Thor moaned as he began working himself inside Loki, pushing his cock in with greater ease each thrust, until he was buried in Loki up to his balls. He stilled for a moment, bending over again and letting Loki wrap his limbs around him, ankles coming up to his back. Thor fucked into him harder.

“Oh gods, yes!” cried Loki. He wrapped his hands around Thor’s neck, trying to buck up into his brother’s cock. Thor fucked him hard and fast. Loki felt so fucking good he could hardly stand it. It had been too long since they’d been together he’d nearly forgotten how good it felt.

Loki moaned and Thor grunted, not letting up and fucking his brother as though he were a true Asgardian. Loki could take it; Loki _loved_ it.

He pulled Loki off the table and fucked him standing up against it, spreading his cheeks with his fingers and watching as his cock dived in and out of Loki. Loki twisted around to see and Thor moaned at the sight. Loki’s lips were red now and parted. He looked at his brother with nothing but pure love and longing. He hiked a leg up on the table and stroked himself as Thor fucked him.

“Thor, I’m close,” he said. “I’m so fucking close…”

Thor lifted him up, still inside him, and laid Loki down on the room’s sole couch. Loki’s moan became high-pitched wails as Thor slammed into him, feeling his whole body quiver on edge, his balls drawn achingly tight.

Loki spilled first, pumping himself with a fist. His come came out in gushes over his fist and stomach. Thor felt his orgasm closing in on him at the sight of it. He withdrew himself out of Loki and jerked himself in a fury. Loki pleasantly surprised him by inserting two fingers between his legs. Thor moaned helplessly as his brother’s fingers fucked him. If there had been a burn he hadn’t noticed.

“Oh fuck,” he wailed at last, spilling over. Loki opened his mouth, catching some of it and running his fingers over his come-covered body to lick up more of it.

Thor felt light-headed and drunk. A shudder ran through his limbs.

“Put your cock in my mouth,” Loki panted out.

They were running on the same high. Thor straddled his brother until his cock met Loki’s mouth and he plunged it inside. Hot, tight, wetness enveloped him a second time. Thor threw his head back and shouted as his sensitive cock was milked. He felt more come squirt out into Loki’s waiting mouth. Loki swallowed it down, looking like a starved man who was never satisfied.

At last they both collapsed on the couch. After catching their breaths and cleaning up Loki climbed over his brother’s half-asleep form. Thor shifted, letting Loki’s smaller legs fall between his own as Loki lay his head on Thor’s chest.

They soon fell asleep, floating through time and space.

***


End file.
